TFS: A Living Nightmare
by raccoonqueen
Summary: What happens when Control Freak builds a machine that will allow nightmares to terrorize the citizens of Canerica? Another mission for the TFS to solve!
1. Prologue: Preparing For The Holidays

Prologue: Preparing For The Holidays

December 15, 3047

In the deep dark bowels of the urban ghetto, a squirrel/human hybrid and a vampire fox were duking it out in the alley. Their only weapons being a Light Sword and a pair of fangs, the two fought for supremacy over the United States of Canerica. After being stabbed multiple times by the sword, the fox fell over and panted, putting a paw on his bleeding chest; he looked up to see the squirrel looking down at him, pointing the Light Sword at his face.

"Didn't think vampires like you can be immortal, huh?" he said with a smirk. "I don't think so. One more slash through your face and the world says goodbye to Rayian Fox!"

The vampire, dubbed Rayian, glared at the squirrel. He growled, "Mark my words, Armington-someday, I'll be back. And when I do return…all of the earth…will be under my power!"

"Yeah, right. Tell that to the blade…"

He was about to reach over and give the vampire a finishing blow with the sword when a voice called out, saying, "Okay, that ought to be enough. You can wake up now."

Suddenly, the scenery around him began to vanish, along with the vampire fox. The squirrel then found himself back in the lab, lying down on a bed. After he woke up and took a metal helmet off, Alex II stretched himself with a yawn and got off. Standing beside him, notepad and pencil in his paws, was James Raccoon himself. He asked, "So, Alex II, what did you think of the Dreamscape 3000?"

"So far, so good," replied Alex II, grinning. "I gotta hand it to you, James, you're a genius. For a while there, I thought I was fighting the real Rayian Fox himself."

They looked towards Bert Jr., who took another helmet off of him. James nodded and replied, "And Bert Jr. did a very good job impersonating him, too; I'm surprised he did all the moves right. You see, the Dreamscape 3000 is indeed the most spectacular state-of-the-art virtual reality device, which allows you to transport yourself into other people's dreams. It's even good for treating criminals in prison and patients who live in mental institutions, as it enables you to finally figure out just what is it that makes them do what they do. I got the idea for it after having watched _The Cell_."

Alex II nodded. "Great. And if that works well, there will be one less bad guy causing enough trouble in the empire."

Unbeknownst to them, someone was underneath the window of the lab outside the White House, eavesdropping on the conversation. It was Control Freak, one of the Teen Titans' enemies. He whispered, "What's this? The Dreamscape 3000, a device that enables a person to enter other people's dreams? This gives me a great idea! If I can build the machine that's exactly identical to the one in the lab, I will bring all citizens of the United States of Canerica under my control, by invading their dreams and turning them into nightmares! I'll call my new invention…the Nightmare Machine! Now, to 'borrow' the blueprints from that miserable scientist of a raccoon…"

At the same time, everybody in the White House was getting ready for the big Christmas party coming up. Gazing up at the calendar, Kisa grinned-as much as she is excited for Christmas, she was also excited because her 4th birthday would also be coming its way. She said, "Nine more days…nine more days, and I'll be turning four this year!"

"That's right, sugarcube," replied Applejack, bringing in a bushel full of apples that she and Andrew had previously harvested in the fall. "And to celebrate, we're gonna throw you a birthday party to go along with the Christmas party your grandpa's planning."

"Do ponies back in Equestria celebrate Christmas too, Aunt Applejack?"

"They sure do, but in a different way. Then after that, they get together to do the Winter Wrap-Up, putting away the things that happened in the winter while preparing for the arrival of spring."

"I can't wait to see that happen as well."

"Me too. Want to come along to the kitchen? Your uncle and I are going to make some applesauce and apple pie for the party."

"And apple fritters, too? I loved those!"

"Yep."

In the living room, President Bert Raccoon and his wives were contemplating on the extensive guest list they composed together. Minora said, "I'm surprised that my parents are still alive-I just received a letter from them last month. And I thought they've been dead after all these years."

"Sure, it's okay to invite them," replied Bert. "They're related to us through my marriage to you, so they're absolutely welcome to come to the party."

"I don't know, Bert. Bears _do_ hibernate all winter; they probably won't make it to the party during this time of year. But, since you insist…"

She began writing on the envelope, in which the invitation would be inserted: "To: Manny & Margaret Bearsden. From: First Lady Minora Raccoon."

Lisa said, "That leaves the following people to invite to the Christmas party, beginning with the citizens of Chipping Cheddar, as well as all the members of our clan."

Penelope chimed in, "Maybe we can also invite the former victims of Anti-Pepe Le Pew that we rescued last year. I'm sure they would love to come."

"True," concluded Bert. "And last but not least, the leaders of the countries, provinces, and dimensions in Canerica, especially Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

Bert Jr. and Maggie walked by. Bert Jr. said, "Dad, Maggie and I are going to the store to buy decorations for the tree. Won't you mind watching the kids for us?"

"Sure thing," replied Bert.

Bert Jr. and Maggie went outside the White House; it was cold and it was snowing at the time. Just as they left the White House, Moselle and Polly were walking past them towards the White House. Polly whispered, "I couldn't believe Dr. Tuttle was right all along. At first, I did not know what had been going over me for the past few weeks. You see, I've been feeling awfully ill lately..."

"You're not the only one to go through that situation, Polly," replied Moselle, opening the door and letting herself and her sister-in-law in. "At the same time that you visited Dr. Tuttle in Chipping Cheddar, I paid a visit to Dr. Quack myself with a question about why I've been feeling so sick in the mornings."

Both girls paused at that revelation. They knew exactly what it meant. Polly muttered, "Moselle…does this mean…that we're…"

She nodded. "Yes…it means that we're both pregnant."

"That's splendid! But kind of odd, though. It must have stemmed from the fact that we both had conceived on the same night and at the same time."

Moselle blushed at that memory. It was indeed a wild night-a couple of weeks earlier Charles, Bert Jr., Moselle, and Polly had rented cabins at a ski resort in Saskatchewan for their "second honeymoon". The passion she and Charles had shared on that night, it was something she promised she wouldn't forget…

"Yeah…I remember that night so well. Still, I'm stunned…I mean, we're both going to be moms, right? Oh, wow, I can't wait to tell Charles about it! He'll definitely be surprised!"

"And I could not wait to tell Bert Jr. as well, but he just left with Maggie towards the store. I'll be able to tell him once he returns."

Meanwhile, Bert Jr. and Maggie were walking down the street when they looked up and became shocked at what they saw. A young female raccoon, dressed completely in rags, was walking unsteadily in the streets; she stopped and stood there for a moment, before collapsing onto the ground and fainting. They ran towards her, helping her up. Maggie shouted, "Do you think we should take this woman to the hospital?"

"There's no time," replied Bert Jr., carefully lifting the raccoon up and carrying her. "Her pulse is slow and weak, and she's freezing out here. We'd better get back to the White House with her fast; I don't know who she is or where she came from, but I can tell she needs a lot of help."

Maggie nodded, before following her husband back to the White House.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

Back in Control Freak's hideout (which is located 30 miles from Evergreen City, Canada), he was working on his Nightmare Machine when he got a surprise visit from a mysterious villain. He said, "SO, YOUNG ONE, I HEARD YOU ARE BUILDING A NIGHTMARE MACHINE. MAY I SUGGEST ANOTHER UPGRADE?"

It was Zordak, with his army of Urpneys. Control Freak demanded, "Hey! Who are you?"

"I AM ZORDAK, LORD OF NIGHTMARES," replied Zordak. "YOU MAY CONTINUE BUILDING THE MACHINE, BUT I MUST WARN YOU THAT YOUR PLAN WILL BE FOILED BY MY ARCH-ENEMY, THE DREAMMAKER. IF HE KNEW YOU'RE BRINGING NIGHTMARES TO THE EMPIRE OF CANERICA, HE WILL SEND RUFUS AND AMBERLEY TO STOP YOU."

"In other words, you want a team-up, right?"

"YES! BECAUSE MY CHIEF SCIENTIST URPGOR WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR MACHINE BY MAKING IT BETTER."

"Okay, so you've finally convinced me. It's a deal, because I want payback on the TFS and Teen Titans for humiliating me all these years, and now I want that now."

"AND THE ONLY WAY WE CAN DO THAT IS TO EXPOSE THEM TO THEIR GREATEST FEARS AND NIGHTMARES!"

Not far away in the Land of Dreams, the Dreammaker sent Rufus, Amberley, Albert, and Pildit to Canerica to stop Zordak and try to help the TFS fight their nightmares. The cops at this time were now occupied with a new problem-they had discovered a female raccoon that had fallen unconscious in the streets. As Bert Jr. carefully laid the raccoon on the couch, Twillight Sparkle asked, "Do you even know who that woman is?"

"I can't be so sure," replied Bert Jr. "Maggie and I were outside when we found her. Whoever she is, she might be in some kind of trouble."

Maggie added, "We don't know where she came from, either. She...just appeared out of nowhere or something. But I really hope she's okay."

They all looked at the raccoon, who then began to shiver. Bert Jr. gently placed his paw on her shoulder; the moment her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was him looking kindly at her. He whispered, "Are you all right?"

All at once, the female raccoon let out a loud blood-curdling scream, jumped up from the couch, and started running away. Both Alex II and Fifi ran after her and came back with her; they held the raccoon's arms tightly, to prevent her from getting away and hurting anybody else. She yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But, we just saved your life," insisted Bert Jr.

"What do you MEAN you've saved my life? My life is already ruined! NOW LET ME GO!"

She struggled to get away from them once more, but then she stopped as James injected a quick-acting tranquilizer into her and she relapsed back into unconsciousness. An hour later, she woke back up to see the same faces staring at her. Bert Jr. continued, "All right, let's try this again. Now...what I'm really trying to tell you is that my wife Maggie and I found you in..."

"Who are you?" the raccoon muttered, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm...Bert Raccoon Jr.."

The raccoon continued glaring at him. Rocky said, "I'll save us a couple of minutes. Ahem...ma'am, look here. My name's Rocky Raccoon, and I'm his brother. He and his wife rescued you from the streets where you fell unconscious. What's your name?"

She tensed a bit, but the moment he grabbed her paw and squeezed it gently she began to relax. Finally, she exhaled deeply and whispered, "Delilah...Delilah Rose."

Everyone stared at her. Bert muttered, "Delilah Rose? Now, where have I heard _that _name before?"

"What do you mean by that, Dad?" asked Rocky.

"Do I even need to mention the terrible riot in an old mental institution years ago, that resulted in it being completely shut down? Everyone perished in the disaster, except one Delilah Rose, who mysteriously disappeared in the aftermath. All that was left in the rubble...was her diary. And now with her in this house..."

Alex II added, "So it looks like we've got ourselves a mentally disturbed patient in our hands. We have to keep an eye on her if she is to be safe."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Lisa went over to open it; there on the front porch was Rufus, Amberley, Albert, and Pildit. She asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," replied Amberley. "It's something important that we have to tell you. The lives of everyone in Canerica depends on this news!"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Let us in, and we'll explain."


	3. Chapter 2: Impending Doom From Afar

Chapter 2: Impending Doom From Afar

"Zordak is teaming up with your arch-enemy Control Freak," said Amberley. "And he's going to send nightmares into your dreams and make you scared for life."

"WHAT?" the toons all gasped.

Charles muttered, "Great...if they bring out the true master of nightmares, then everyone will be doomed."

The toons looked at him. Bert asked, "Who?"

"I'm talking about Freddy Kruger. This guy is the master of nightmares-he can even kill you in your sleep. If they bring him back out of the prison that I created in my dreams, he will run amuck again. Trust me, I stood up to him by watching that movie, so let's hope he don't get out."

"We will stop Zordak," replied Alex II. "But how?"

Then a black wolf came forward. His name was Justin "Ice" Roberts, one of Charles' half-brothers. He said, "I know the only way we can defeat Zordak. It can be possible if we confronted him in our dreams."

"Oh, I don't know," said James. "My Dreamscape 3000 has only two helmets. There's not enough for everyone here."

"Then I'd suggest you upgrade it to cater to all of us." To Amberley, he continued, "It is a great pleasure to meet you. I'm Justin 'Ice' Roberts."

Watching Justin and Amberley shake hands with each other, Sidney frowned. He muttered, "Seriously, every time a beautiful female toon comes along, another one of Charles' cousins or brothers comes to develop a crush on them and steal them away! Why does that keep happening _all _the time?"

"But you still have me and Rarity," reassured Alis.

Sidney brushed her away and replied, "Don't _even _think about persuading me! I don't trust that dude at all, the way he's looking at that Noop. You know I've been having a crush on her since the day I first saw her on _The Dreamstone_." He walked up to Justin and glared at him, continuing coldly, "I'll be watching you..." Then he left.

"What _is _up with him?" said Bert Jr. "All of a sudden, our brother's starting to turn green with envy at our cousin and his infatuation with Amberley."

Rocky shrugged. "It's just a crush; he'll eventually get over it. There'll be other girls in his lifetime, so long as he is patient."

Meanwhile, the Nightmare Machine was finally completed. The moment Control Freak and Urpgor activated it, the nightmares came out. And leading them was a male cougar named Freddy Cougar. Zordak proclaimed, "NOW, MY NIGHTMARES, GO AND ATTACK CANERICA. TERRORIZE THE CITIZENS AND WARP THEIR DREAMS, FOR TONIGHT I SHALL BECOME STRONGER!"

And so the nightmares came running towards the door, heading into Evergreen City to spread terror throughout the land.


	4. Chapter 3: Delilah's Diary

Chapter 3: Delilah's Diary

Meanwhile, in Beehonie's home in Paddlecab County, Beehonie was sleeping. She was 30 years old now and married to her childhood sweetheart Kissyfur Lou; Kissyfur's dad Gus was already married to Ms. Emmy Lou (now their last names are Lou). She was happily dreaming about her and Kissyfur running in the forest with her friends, but in a flash it turned dark and her friends suddenly transformed into vicious became vampires.

"Hey," muttered Beehonie, confused. "This is not my dream. W-What's going on, Kissy?"

Much to her shock and horror, the Kissyfur in her dreams wasn't Kissyfur at all; his eyes had changed to red and his body began to turn into Freddy Cougar, who was laughing evilly. He declared, "Welcome to Nightmare on Elm St.!"

Beehonie screamed and tried to get away, but Freddy grabbed her. He continued, "No one can't save you in the dreams, not even your husband! Now I'm going to have my special way with you!" Then he began to rape Beehonie in her dreams.

Back in the real world, Beehonie was still sleeping, then she screamed in terror. This woke up Kissyfur, who became shocked to see his love having a worst nightmare. He attempted to wake her up, but it was no use, so he called the TFS to let them know what's going on.

In Evergreen City, Charles answered the call and recieved the news that greatly alarmed him. He said to the others, "Guys, I've got bad news. The nightmares are out and they're in the citizens' dreams. And even worse, my best friend Kissyfur told me that his wife's having a worst nightmare, and I bet it's Freddy Cougar behind this."

"I'm working on the Dreamscape 3000 right now," said James. "With a few more tweaks and upgrades, it'll be ready in no more than an hour."

"Gus and Emmy were on their way to their son and daughter-in-law's house to try to help, too."

"Tell them to bring Beehonie here, and we will help her in her dream."

"Right."

Later that night, Rocky was in his room, reflecting on the events of the day. Bert Jr. and Maggie had found a woman who claimed to be Delilah Rose, a mentally disturbed and paranoid raccoon. The only two questions that bothered him were, who _is _Delilah Rose and how did his dad know about her? Determined to get to the bottom of this perplexing mystery, he got up and left his room.

Rocky remembered his dad mentioning that a diary was left behind in the remains of a mental institution, and he knew exactly where to look-in the presidential library. It was fortunate that the books, diaries, pictures, photos, films, and various knick-knacks of the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Roberts Family's history survived the blast that destroyed the original White House in Washington DC four years ago; they were all transferred to the new presidential library the moment a new White House was completed in Evergreen City. Rocky thought with a chuckle, "_Like Dad always said, 'Our legacy will never fade away.' So true_..."

In the middle of the room, encased in a glass compartment, was a small leatherbound book. Its pages were dirty and yellowed, torn in some parts, but he was still able to discern that this was truly Delilah's diary. Once he reads the book, he could actually delve deep into her untold past.

Reading the first part of the entry in the diary, Rocky realized that this was probably the origin of the guest's strange personality. She had nightmares...perhaps the same nightmares the citizens of Canerica were suffering from now. It mentioned the darkness. Nyctophobia? Could be another clue to her past. Rocky began to wonder who this "Dr. Miller" in the diary was. He may have been either her psychiarist or just an old aquaintance of hers. Whoever he is, there was something about him that he did not know.

Closing the diary, Rocky went over to a computer and Googled the name "Dr. Miller". Millions of results came in, including a website about the old abandoned mental institution known as the Miller Asylum. He looked up the names of the patients that were there, until he got to Delilah's name; clicking on it, he found various notes, one of them saying that she was once asked to keep a journal of her bizarre dreams. He wanted to read more, but something inside his mind told him that he shouldn't.

All at once, a low chanting in an unknown language wafted through the air. He could hear it droning montontously; even though he wasn't sure what the chanting translated to or who was saying it, he could sense his fear rising up because of it. He looked around to figure out the source of the chanting-nobody was there. And not even the Heat Sensor Device could detect a presence of an invisble being. Physically no one was in the room, with the exception of a disembodied voice chanting over and over and over again.

Suddenly, Rocky keeled over, holding his head. He held back the urge to vomit, no matter how hard his stomach churned; the chanting around him became louder and stronger, followed by a deafening heartbeat that echoed throughout the halls of the presidential library. He groaned aloud in pain, grimacing and gritting his teeth. So this is what Delilah meant when she said she suffered pain from those dreams, and now here he is struggling with it!

Then the chanting stopped. The sound of the heartbeat faded away, as did the pain. Rocky sat back up rubbing his head, looking bewildered. All he got from the short-lived agony was a pounding headache and grogginess. Other than that, he was thankful it didn't kill him. He left the presidential library and went back to the living room.

By that time, Bert had opened the door to let Gus, Emmy, and Kissyfur in, carrying an unconscious Beehonie. Gus said, "She was knocked out by the time we got there. We tried to get her to wake up, but she still wouldn't respond."

"Could it mean that she's dead?" asked Bright Eyes.

James put his ear on Beehonie's chest and shook his head. He replied, "No, she's not dead. She's out cold, but I can still hear her heartbeat. A lucky thing indeed, because we gotta get her to my lab and hook her up to the Dreamscape 3000."

Rarity said, "And with a little teamwork, we will succeed in banishing Freddy from her dream world. I just hope Sidney gets over his jealousy in order to assist in this mission..."

Meanwhile, Sidney was in his bedroom, still sulking about Justin's sudden crush on Amberley. Gazing at a poster with her and Rufus and the Dreammaker, the three of them watching over the Dreamstone, he sighed. He muttered, "One of these days you're going to be mine, Amberley...and one of these days...I'll be yours, too. We'll have so many fun adventures together...maybe one day you'll become my third wife. I will love you...and care for you...we'll have as many sons and daughters as we want...oh, what a life that will be...what a life..."

No sooner than he said those words that he slowly drifted off to sleep. He then woke up to hear the evil laughter of Freddy and found himself sinking deeper into the bed; he cried out for help, but it was too late, as he was completed engulfed within the mattress. Moments later, a fountain of blood shot out from the mattress, spilling all over the room. And that was exactly what Lisa walked right into-staring in horror at all the blood gushing out, she instantly knew her son was dead, and she screamed so loud everyone in the world could hear her.

"SIDNEY!"


	5. Chapter 4: Two New Nightmares

Chapter 4: Two New Nightmares

Charles and the others came in and they were shocked to see what became of Sidney. Then Charles knew what he needed to do-he should have killed Freddy years ago, and now he knew only one way to do it. So he went to his room and got out one weapon that can harm or even kill Freddy. It was the Cross Swords; with it, once you hit Freddy's heart, he will be gone forever.

James checking the remains of Sidney, as he knew there will be a chance to save him. He said, "His soul is gone, but we can get it back before 24 hours."

Charles came back with the cross swords on his back. He said, "I know what Freddy's up to. Zordak needed to be stronger, all right. If Freddy takes every sleeping persons souls, he'll use them to create some Nightmare army versions of our selves."

"Of course, Zordak will do that," said Amberley. "And now we knew his plan. I guess we need to save them or they will be nightmares for ever."

"So is it done?"

James closed the lid of the Dreamscape 3000 and nodded. "Yes, it's done."

Rarity said, "Alis and I are going to get our husband back."

Charles said, "Okay, James, hook us up-we're going to the dreams. But who's going into the dreams and who's going to stay awake to watch our heart monitors and soul monitors?"

"Lisa, Ralph, Rocky, Gus, Emmy, Kissyfur, and I will stay here to watch," suggested Melissa. "The rest of you can go."

Charles nodded, before putting on his helmet and falling asleep, ready to enter the forbidden territory that is the nightmare world.

Freddy took the two souls of Sidney and Beehonie and created new bodies for them. Now the Nightmare version of Sidney had black fur with stripes on his body, claws, and glowing red eyes. Beehonie's new body was jet black with claws, a dark red shirt, jeans, and dark black slip-on shoes.

Zordak said, "HELLO, MY TWO NEW NIGHTMARES. AND DON'T WORRY, SIDNEY-YOU SHALL HAVE AMBERLEY AS YOUR THIRD WIFE, IF YOU KILL THE PERSON YOU HATE THE MOST."

"Justin will be dead," intoned Nightmare Sidney.

"YOUR LOVE WILL COME FOR YOU, BEEHONIE, SO GIVE HIM A BITE TO CORRUPT HIS SOUL AND HE SHALL TURN INTO A NIGHTMARE LIKE YOU."

"Yes, Master Zordak," intoned Nightmare Beehonie.

Freddy added, "It's a good thing that I didn't kill Beehonie yet, since her body's still alive."

"IT WILL BE A GOOD SURPRISE."


	6. Chapter 5: In The Nightmare Zone

Chapter 5: In The Nightmare Zone

Once they were in the Dreamzone, they looked around while thinking of the next plan. Charles said, "We may need to split up. That way, we can get to the bad guys faster."

Then Freddy Cougar, Zordak, Control Freak, and other Nightmares appeared. Freddy smirked and said, "I knew you wimps would make it to our lair. You will see your two friends soon."

"What have you done to Sidney and Beehonie?" Rarity and Kissyfur demanded.

"They will see you...right about NOW! Devert Kissyfur and Justin to our special nightmare chambers. Charles is mine." With that, he began attacking Charles, as Charles took out the cross swords to fighting back

The nightmares separated Justin and Kissyfur into two doors. The cops tried to get them, but it was too late. Bert Jr. muttered, "Where did they go?"

"I'm not sure," replied Alex II. "Wherever they are, let's just hope they're still all right."

In one room, Justin landed hard as he got up to look around. But when he looked in front of him, there was Nightmare Sidney with his Nightmare Sword. He growled, "So you're the one who stole my love Amberley..."

"What do you mean?" answered Justin. "And why are you attacking me like this? Are you jealous?"

"Because I want Amberley, not you, and now you're going to die so I can get her to my self!"

"You need to chill out. I don't have a girl. That's what what you think, and you already got Rarity and Alis. What will they think if they see you like this?"

"They'll have to get used to it."

Nightmare Sidney ran towards Justin as he slashed at him, but the black wolf blocked the attack with his Ice Swords. Then they began to fight each other.

In another room, Kissyfur was looking for Beehonie. He called out, "Beehonie, where are you?"

"I am right here, lover boy." Then Nightmare Beehonie came out, smiling evilly at him. She continued, "So, how do I look?"

"You look sexy...but what's wrong with you?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Then her eyes began to spin. "Come and make love to me, my sweet."

She began to hypnotize Kissyfur, and soon he was in a trance. He intoned, "Yes, love." Then they began to make out. Beehonie proceeded to bite him in the neck, and by doing so she turned her husband into another Nightmare.

Meanwhile, in the presidential library in the real world, Rocky continued to read Delilah's diary. What he found next completely disturbed him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, after all that she had been through. So her paranoia against the darkness had started very early in her infancy, most likely the by-product of a difficult delivery her mother had suffered years before.

Closing the book, Rocky expected the pain to come throbbing in his head, but none came. He heaved a sigh of relief, before getting up to go back to the lab, but as he did so a sudden darkness surrounded him. He couldn't see anything in front of him, nor could he see anything behind him. And just like that, the chanting wafted through the air once more and the headache started again, this time much more stronger and painful. Half in agony and half in confusion, Rocky stumbled around for a way out, and seeing as there wasn't one he began to sweat and hyperventilate. Finally, he fainted.

He slowly woke up to find himself in his bedroom, with Delilah, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy tending to him. He groaned, "Where am I?"

"Rocky," said Fluttershy, placing a wet rag on his forehead. "Oh, thank goodness you're still alive. I thought we'd lose you in a minute."

"But...wha...how did I...what happened?"

Twilight Sparkle replied, "Delilah and I found you in the presidential library, while I was giving her a tour of the White House."

Delilah added, "You appeared to be suffering from some kind of heart attack, I think."

"No, it wasn't a heart attack...it felt like it, though. And there was darkness...and the pain...and the chanting..."

"How did it feel?"

"Terrifying!"

Delilah, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy looked at each other, before looking back at him. Twilight Sparke then said, "I'd suggest you rest for a while. You've probably been going through a lot of stress lately-that's why you fainted."

Just then, Lisa ran into the room. She yelled, "Twilight Sparkle! Fluttershy! Come back to the lab right now! Something's happened to Kissyfur!"

"What is his vital status?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not very good at all. Come on!"

The human ponies got up to follow their mother-in-law. Twilight Sparkle called out, "Delilah, watch Rocky for us, will ya?"

Delilah nodded, before going back to sit by Rocky's bedside to tend to him.


	7. Chapter 6: Charles' Worst Nightmare

Chapter 6: Charles' Worst Nightmare

"What's happening to our son?" asked Gus.

"Apart from wildly fluctating levels of the heart rate, blood pressure, and respiration," replied James, reading a long strip of paper that came out of the machine. "Kissyfur is suffering from what I presume to be a Nightmare bite; once the victims of the Nightmares bite anyone, then they become Nightmares and also there body will change. It can have a really devastating effect on them as well-when a person becomes a Nightmare, all of his or her life energy is exhausted. If the cops don't do something about it, both Kissyfur and Beehonie will die!"

Then Beehonie's body began to change; the same thing with Kissyfur's body, while they were growing claws and they opened their red eyes while looking at the group evilly. Kissyfur intoned, "Time to join Master Zordak!"

Back in the dream world, Charles was fighting Freddy Kruger when he suddenly disappeared. Charles shouted, "Where are you?"

"I know your fears, Charles," said Freddy. "And I'm going to use that fear to take you down for good. I'm going to turn some of your friends against you and I got the perfect match for you."

Then he grabbed Bert, while his evil energy went into him. The raccoon's eyes turned red and he glared at Charles, intoning, "Destroy Charles! Destroy Charles!"

Then he used some of the spell on Countess Duckula, Sonic, Underdog, Buster Bunny, Shadow, Brian and Charlie Barken. "Now get him!"

Then they advanced towards him. Charles braced himself as he, Estelle, Bunnie, Moselle, and Angelina were going to help try to get there firiends back.

Luckily for them, there was another source of help, coming from outside the dream world. Rocky and Delilah were still in the bedroom when Rocky sat up in bed-the pain had come back again for the third time. He shut his eyes and screamed out in pain, and this alarmed Delilah to the point that she called for the others to call 911. Then a strange thing happened-a bright blue aura surrounded Rocky as he continued to writhe in agony. The same blue aura also surrounded Bert, Sidney, Kissyfur, Beehonie, Countess Duckula, Sonic, Underdog, Buster Bunny, Shadow, Brian, and Charlie; once that happened their red eyes disappeared and they came back to their senses.

"What?" gasped Freddy in shock. "What's the meaning of this?"

Aiming his laser gun at Freddy, Bert declared, "Trying to pull a fast one on us, huh? You've tricked me into almost killing my cousin and son-in-law! No doubt you're ever gonna try that on us again!"

"We'll just see about that, furball..."

Freddy procceeded to send his evil energy back to his former slaves, but as he did so a pair of bright blue flames burned up his hands and he hollered. A brave female voice echoed out, "If you as much as make them evil again, you're TOAST!"

A huge blue flame surrounded Freddy, making him holler out in pain even more. This was a sign for the cops to leave the dream world immediately. Alex II shouted, "C'mon, let's get out of here! We gotta wake up before he catches us!"

Back in the White House, the cops woke up and quickly took off their helmets. They then looked at Beehonie, who was still unconscious. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her head. James said, "Beehonie's no longer a Nightmare...and her life energy's starting to come back up..."

"So did mine," replied Kissyfur. "We did it! We rescued her!"

Bert said, "Actually, someone else saved her. And all of us. But who?"

James turned the Dreamscape 3000 off and started putting on his coat. He said, "There's no time to muse on that-Mom, Ralph, Melissa, Delilah, and the others are at the hospital. Something's happened to Rocky-he's complaining of a huge headache that kept drilling into his brain, and a strange blue aura started covering him. I don't know what his problem is, but it's gotta be serious. We'll find out who saved your tails while we're there."


	8. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

Back at Zordak's lair, the Nightmare villain wasn't pleased about the results of the battle. He roared, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Some kind of blue aura blew up Freddy Cougar, Zordak," replied Urpgor, sweating nervously. "And it came from that raccoon named Rocky."

Control Freak added, "But that blue aura is different, and if we go to the hospital we can destroy it."

"NO. I HAVE A BETTER PLAN. KNOWING THAT THEY'LL BE EXPECTING US, I WILL USE MY VOICE ON SOMONE TO GET INTO THE HOSPITAL AND FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON."

"You mean...like a spy?"

"INDEED."

Just then, the Urpneys came in. Bob said, "Sir, we've captured a couple of intruders." They brought in a gray pony with crosseyes, a pony with a tux, and a nurse pony.

Zordak said, "THE NURSE PONY WILL DO VERY NICELY. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"I'm Nurse Redheart," answered the nurse pony. "And I work for Dr. Lupouise."

"YOU WILL HEED MY VOICE AND YOUR WILL IS MINE."

"Yes, Master Zordak."

"I WANT YOU TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND LOOK FOR ROCKY RACCOON. YOUR FIRST MISSION IS TO FIND OUT WHERE THAT BLUE AURA CAME FROM AND WHO SAVED THEM."

"Yes, Master." Then she left. To the Urpneys, Zordak continued, "PUT THESE TWO IN A CAGE. I SHALL DEAL WITH THEM LATER."

Meanwhile, the TFS were at the Evergreen Forest Medical Center to go see Rocky and figure out what happened to him. Sidney was outside sitting on the hospital roof, looking up at the stars; he had realized what he had done and was very remorseful for it. As soon as Justin came up to sit beside him, he said, "I'm sorry about being jealous over Amberley."

"Hey, it's all right," answered Justin. "You've had a crush on her for who knows how long, at least."

"...you can have her. I'm over her, anyway. But the next time another toon girl comes along, can you _please _tell your brothers and cousins not to fall in love with her and steal her away? I think that is much too cliched for a Roberts or Armington to suddenly fall in love at first sight."

"I understand. Sad thing is, it's always meant to happen-no exceptions. It's all part of something Dad used to call 'Cupid's Folly'."

"Cupid's Folly?"

"Dating back to the time of our ancestors Richard and Scarlett Roberts. According to legend, shortly after they were married, they happened to pass by an elderly Gypsy woman; when Scarlett handed her a single rose as a gift, the Gypsy smiled and decided to place a curse on her and her husband. It wasn't a 'bad luck' kind of curse-it was a happy one, a blessing, and she meant that when she told Scarlett that her descendants after her will be blessed with the gift of 'instant love at first sight'."

Sidney chuckled. "I'll bet that blessing-curse even affected Dad when he first met Mom at the train station many years ago. I remember that story so well."

"True. Just think-if it weren't for the Gypsy, your parents would never have met and fell in love. In fact, they never would have gotten married and had you and your brothers and sisters, and the entire Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Foulfellow-Feral-Roberts dynasty would never have existed. We all have to be grateful for the blessing-curse she bestowed on our ancestors, and you have no reason to be upset just because I fell in love with Amberley."

"Yeah..."

The two sat together in silence. Then, Justin spoke again. He said, "You know what? As a reward for letting me have Amberley, how about I return the favor by being your wingman?"

"What's a wingman?" asked Sidney.

Justin explained, "A guy who helps another guy find a girlfriend. You said you wanted a third wife, so I will get you one. Now here's the deal. I'll set you up on a blind date, and..."

"Justin! I thought guys or girls weren't supposed to learn about the blind date in advance!"

"Relax, cousin. Most traditions have changed over the past thousand years, so trust me. Now, as I was saying, I'll set you up on a blind date-but the big catch is that I won't tell you who your date is. It'll be up to you to find out for yourself when you meet her in person. Do we have a deal?"

Sidney smiled, before shaking Justin's paw. "It's a deal."

Justin went back inside Rocky's hospital room. Bert asked, "Did Sidney apologize yet?"

"Yes, he did," replied Justin. "And I came up with a plan to cheer him up by setting him up on a blind date."

"A blind date? With who?"

"I'm not telling you. If I did, I'd spoil it for him." As soon as he left the room and shut the door behind him, he took out his cell phone and spoke into it. He said, "Hello? Is this the Lonely Hearts Club Dating Service? Yes, I want to set up a blind date for a friend of mine. Name of the date? Tanya Mouskewitz, of New York City. Setting of date? Bertoli's Italian Restaurant in the Upper West Side. I won't give you my friend's name, but just tell her he'll meet her there. Thanks, goodbye."


	9. Chapter 8: An Evil Twin

Chapter 8: An Evil Twin

Nurse Redheart was working at the hospital. Unknown to the others, she was also a spy for Zordak while her mind was in his control, secretly eavesdropping and waiting for that person who saved them. Charles asked, "So, I want to know who saved us?"

"I did."

Then a male gray squirrel came out. He looked like Alex II, but he only had green eyes. Alex II smiled and said, "Hey, Striker! Long time no see!"

"It's been a while," replied Striker with a chuckle.

Alex I said, "Son, how long has it been since we haven't seen you?"

"300 years. I've been still chasing Interpol's most dangerous villain-your love's twin sister Lulu La Fume."

"I know," said Fifi. "She is evil and my parents shunned her after she had commited all those evil crimes...I guess she wants me dead."

Striker nodded. "That's right. So I followed her here, and she's planning to meet with your two arch-enemies Zordak and Control Freak. Also, Zeus, Hercules' dad, gave me these powers to use it for good, to save you guys in the Nightmare Dream Realm. So I'm thinking that Lulu turned evil by Zordak; I'm the only one who can turn her back to good forever because your parents told me about her. And, Fifi...I'm not sure how to put this...but your parents are still alive."

"They are alive?"

"Yes, because I knew Lulu will kill your parents. I put them in a Interpol safe house, so she won't know where they are, and once it's over I will bring them out of hiding and they will be happy to see you and your husband."

"That's really good to hear," said Bert, going over to him. "I'm President Bert Raccoon. You probably remember me, do ya?"

"Of course. Alex II told me a LOT about you and your family."

"Speaking of which, did you know you're also my cousin?"

Striker stared at him in bewilderment. Ralph said, "Perhaps your brother forgot to tell you about the incident way down in Atlanta years ago. It started when Kentaro and Nellie inadvertently discovered an old run-down plantation, with a basement that had an entire archive relating to our clan's long-forgotten history. What made it shocking is that the Raccoon, Armington, and Roberts families had one thing in common-they were all related to Richard Roberts, a pirate-turned-Civil War spy from the mid-19th century, and a Southern belle named Scarlett O'Hare."

"Whoa," muttered Striker. "I never knew that."

"You'll get used to it in the end. In the meantime, now that we know what had caused Rocky to go through so much pain, we won't have to worry about Zordak going after us any more."

Nurse Redheart grinned at hearing this, and she called Zordak on her cellphone. She said, "Master Zordak, I found out who saved them. It was Alex II's long-lost twin brother Striker Armington."

"WHAT?" roared Zordak. "THAT MEANS HE'S AFTER ME, TOO. ANYHOW, GOOD WORK, MY SLAVE. KEEP LISTENING, BUT IF THEY FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE WORKING FOR ME, GET TO THE TRUCK THAT MY URPNEYS ARE IN AND ESCAPE SO THAT YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT."

"Yes, Master." Then she hung up and went back to her work. But she did not notice someone silently creeping up behind her, and when she turned around the last thing she saw was the face of an angry female raccoon (with a blue aura surrounding her) and a black fist connecting with her face...

Meanwhile, Zordark turned to his second pupil. A female skunk came out, identical to Fifi La Fume, but she had a black bow on the other side of her hair, wearing a Assassin Uniform with black slip-on shoes. Her tail is deadly, and she can use it to hypnotize any males to do her bidding. Her name was Lulu La Fume.

Zordak said, "AH, LULU LA FUME, MY TRAINED ASSASSIN. STRIKER IS HERE, SINCE HE'S WITH THE TFS, SO WE CAN DESTROY TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE."

"Qui, my master," replied Lulu with a smirk. "He won't know what hit him..."

In downtown Evergreen City, Justin brought Sidney to Bertoli's Italian Restaurant. Sidney was in a tux with a black bow, and he was holding a box of candy and flowers. Justin said, "This is it, Sidney-we're here."

"Where's my blind date?" the raccoon asked.

"She's in there."

He took Sidney inside, while looking for her, then he turned him to see her. "There she is, your blind date. Go ahead and talk to her."

Sidney sat in the chair and looked up to see a female mouse named Tanya Mouskewitz; she was wearing a red and gold dress with red slip-on shoes (from the movie "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West"). Sidney stared at her, muttering, "Hey...don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes," replied Tanya. "You and your friends had rescued me from Anti-Pepe Le Pew's control a while back."

"I knew you looked familiar. By the way, I'm Sidney Raccoon-I heard a lot about you, and you did perform in stages around the world. It's an interesting lifestyle, being a singer and all..."

While they were talking to each other, Justin was watching to make sure nothing goes wrong with the blind date. Then he felt a hand on his hand, and he looked up to see Amberley smiling at him. He said, "Oh, hey, Amberley."

"This is a nice thing you did for Sidney, Justin," said Amberley. "I heard he had a crush on me, but now I'm happy he got over it and he found a new love."

"Thanks. And I wonder, since we are at a restaurant, want to go on a date?"

Amberley smiled. "I'd love to."


	10. Chapter 9: Striker's Idea

Chapter 9: Striker's Idea

The female raccoon brought in an unconscious Nurse Redheart into the room. They were surprised to see that she was surrounded with the same blue aura that covered Rocky that night. She procceeded to explain the situation to the team, telling them that she had been under Zordak's control and how they knew Striker.

Striker said, "Oh, boy, they knew now. But we will stop them, anyway."

"But how can we destroy that Nightmare Machine?" asked Bert. "We need to think fast before the whole world falls under Zordak's power!"

"I think there's only one thing that can destroy it and it's a Euripides Bow. It has the power to destroy anything, but it can be used for good or evil so we need to find this bow before Zordark does."

The female raccoon said, "Sure, you can, but I thought you might need a little more help. I can lead you straight to Euripides Bow, and I happen to know exactly where it is."

"Thanks for the tip and assistance. But...who are you, really?"

The raccoon winked at him. "The answer's a lot more closer than you think. Now come follow me."

Meanwhile, Zordak ordered the Urpneys to bring Prince Blueblood in. He said, "NOW, LULU, USE YOUR SKUNK CONTROL SMELL ON HIM."

Lulu nodded and used her tail to emit a pink smell into Prince Blueblood's nose. Soon, his mind was in her control. He intoned, "I will serve you, Lulu."

"What about the gray pony name Derpy Hooves?" asked Bob.

Zordak replied, "I'M THINKING SINCE SHE IS SO STUPID AND MAY RESIST MY VOICE, I PLAN TO USE SOMETHING TO ENTER HER HARD HEAD AND CONTROL HER."

"I'm working on it, Master," said Uprgor.

"GOOD."

Control Freak added, "Since Nurse Redheart was captured, my Spy Bots intercepted that they are going after a bow called the Euripides Bow. It can destroy our Nightmare Machine...or there Dreamscape 3000, if we get there first."

"GOOD IDEA, YOUNG ONE. I WILL SEND LULU, PRINCE BLUEBLOOD, AND SOME OF THE URPNEYS, AS WELL AS A FEW NIGHTMARES, TO GET THAT BOW."

Lulu nodded willingly. "It will be done, my master."


	11. Chapter 10: The Story of Delilah Rose

Chapter 10: The Story Of Delilah Rose

"YOU'VE READ MY DIARY?" gasped Delilah in shock. She hadn't expected Rocky to make a confession that he had been poking his nose into her personal thoughts.

Rocky replied, "Yes, yes I did. It was all I could ever do to figure out what was making you tick."

"You know full well that you're not supposed to read it! Nobody's supposed to read it! Ever!"

"Now, calm down, listen to me! Please. I'm sorry that I snuck around and read your diary...but I just wanted to know the facts, that's all. I understand why you fear the night and the darkness...your nightmares, all of your bad dreams..."

Delilah sighed. She knew it would all come to this. She then proceeded to tell him the full story of her life-the difficult birth that was the origin of her fear of the dark, her constant abuse by her father in her early childhood, the death of her mother, her love life, her slow descent into madness, all the way up to the time she was admitted to the Miller Asylum. After hearing the whole story, Rocky didn't know just what to say. Finally, he asked, "...who's Jude? Was he your boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No...he was my son."

"How old was he when he died?"

"Two and a half years old."

"Oh...poor kid. Could've been nice to meet him."

"He was my only child...my special little boy...I've loved him with all my heart and all my soul...but...ever since the day he went crazy..."

She reached into her pocket and took out a small heart-shaped locket, which contained a picture of herself and a handsome male human/toon weasel hybrid laughing and cuddling together. Rocky said, "Hey, that human-weasel hybrid looks just like Psycho Armington! But...was that him before he became a villain?"

"Yes," replied Delilah, guiltily. "Back then, his name was Lawrence Armington, a well-respected member of the famous family. His half-brother was one of the members of the Toon Patrol-Psycho Weasel. I remember him being so kind and warm-hearted at the time we first met; we were together for quite some time, and...since I've come to terms with my troubled past I felt that he would be the one who'd help me ease the pain. He gave me joy and happiness...and I returned the favor by bearing him a son...our son...our beautiful son. We named him after my great-grandfather."

"And that's the part when he decided to marry you?"

"It would've been a much happier ending if he did. Unfortunately...it didn't. One day, while he was on his way home, Lawrence almost got killed in a car accident. The only damage that was done to him was his brain, and the doctors felt it was necessary to help him repair it. At first, I was worried about his life...but then I became even more worried when I learned what the outcome of the surgery was. Somehow, the surgeons had accidentally tampered with the behavioral part of his brain..."

"What happened when he came home from the hospital?"

"...he...raped me."

Rocky raised his eyebrows in surprise. Delilah continued, "I did not know that he would suddenly transform from a sweetheart to a heartless monster in a course of a few days. He hurt me even more than my father did, both physically and mentally. Then he left me...and never came back. I was so traumatized from the damage he did to me, that I became compelled to drown my son in the river..."

With that, she began to break down and cry. Rocky reached out and put his paw on her shoulder. He said, "Now I know the true cause of your paranoia. I feel really bad for you, losing your son because your ex-boyfriend went insane. You'll never have to worry about him, because he's dead now...but you still have a long way to go before you're fully freed from your nightmares...and I can help you through it."

Delilah looked up at him. She muttered, "Really?"

Rocky nodded. "Just trust me."

Meanwhile, the team got on Air Force 1, and flew to the location of the Euripides Bow. Inside, Striker was trying remember the words to turn Lulu back to the good side forever. She was always on his mind day and night-he and Lulu had known each other since they were kids, the same with Alex II and Fifi. Once he says the words, he is confident that Lulu would reject the dark side and come back into his life. He knew what the words were, those simple little words that perfectly expressed his feelings for her. And they were..."I love you".


	12. Chapter 11: Prince Blueblood's Army

Chapter 11: Prince Blueblood's Army

The team arrived at Mount Everuse, and they went into the mountan on the quest for the bow. They found it, as it was in the rock, but what they also found was trouble-Lulu and her team were there, as well as someone the human ponies instantly recognized. Lulu smirked and said, "You're too late! We got here first, and now we're going to fight you for it!"

"THAT'S PRINCE BLUEBLOOD!" the ponies gasped.

"How did you guys know him?" asked Charles.

Rarity replied, "THAT JERK IS A CREEP!"

Twilight added, "He tricked Rarity into going to the gala, but he ended up using her as a shield."

Lulu scoffed. "Enough talk. Now we fight!" She pounced on Striker and began to fight him as Prince Bluebood fought Rarity and the others fought the nightmares and the Urpneys. Striker called out, "You guys hold off the army and keep them away from the bow. I'll handle Lulu by myself."

Bert nodded with a salute. "You got it, cousin!"


	13. Chapter 12: Fate Steps In

Chapter 12: Fate Steps In

Striker continued to fight with Lulu while blocking her sword with his, dodging her attacks. He shouted, "Lulu! You need to come back to me and to your sister!"

"Never!" Lulu retorted. "My master Zordak wants me to join his dark side."

"Then I have to use this..." He closed his eyes and yelled out, "Lulu, I love you!"

At hearing this, Lulu screamed in agony and felt the evil aura draining away in a rush. After that, she fell into his arms.

Back at Zordak's hideout, Zordark was adding a Nightmare into Derpy's mind as her eyes went normal and she was angry while hearing the ponies saying her eyes is crosseyed in her own nightmare. Zordak said, "NOW SHE IS READY. IF LULU FAILS, THEN I HAVE A BACKUP PLAN."

"Great thinking, Zordak," said Control Freak. "With her, now nobody will stop us!"

Just then, an arrow shot out from nowhere and pierced Derpy in the chest; it dissolved itself into her skin and soon she was covered in a bright blue aura and she was back crosseyed again. She looked up angrily at Control Freak and kicked him, sending him towards the wall. Then the female raccoon came in, shouting, "You'll have to think twice before you start messing with everybody's dreams, Zordak!"

"YOU!" roared Zordak. "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO FOIL MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION!"

Control Freak retorted, "Hey! That was _my _idea!"

The raccoon replied, "You do realize who you're dealing with, right?"

"GET HER!"

Zordak sent out his nightmares to attack the raccoon, but much to their surprise and shock a bright blue force field knocked them clear away. The raccoon continued, "In the name of the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus, I order you to stop this madness right now, or you shall be imprisoned in stone for all eternity!"

"As if!" scoffed Control Freak. "The world is ours for us to rule over, and you can't stop us! Just because you're gonna turn us into statues really doesn't make us..."

"Suit yourself."

With that, she shot another arrow at Zordak and it pierced through his chest; he roared in pain as a bright blue aura surrounded him. Soon, his entire body started to become all grey and stiff, and then it became hard and stony. Zordak had just been turned into a statue! Then she shot yet another arrow at Urpgor and he turned into a statue as well. Taking out one more arrow and aiming it at Control Freak, she continued, "And as for you..."

"Okay, okay!" shouted Control Freak, quickly holding up a white flag. "I give up! You win! Tell the TFS to arrest me! I don't want to be a statue!"

"Well said. I'll do as you wish, but first..."

She shot the arrow at the Nightmare Machine, thus destroying it. Outside, the Nightmares disappeared, Prince Blueblood turned back to normal, and the Urpneys fled. The TFS cheered.

Bert said to the raccoon, "I don't know how you did it, but you sure do have more than one way to skin a monster...kangaroo...eh, whatever Zordak is."

"No problem," replied the raccoon with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better get going. I have to help Annabelle refurbish the Hall of Saints."

"Go right ahead. But, before you go, can you at least tell us who you are?"

The raccoon smirked, as she started stepping into the beam of light. "Wouldn't you like to know?" With that, she ascended into the sky and was out of sight in a few seconds. A small black photo fell to the ground; when Bert picked it up, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a very old ultrasound picture...with two unborn raccoon kits inside. Alex II asked, "What's that, Bert?"

"It's an ultrasound photo," replied Bert. "That raccoon left it behind. Look."

He turned it around and saw something written on the back. It was a short inscription, and it read like this:

_Hi, Dad,_

_Thanks for letting me participate in the battle against Zordak; I've been waiting for an opportunity to wipe that gremlin off the face of this earth forever. I'll be looking forward to joining in many more battles soon. And in case you're wondering who I am...I'm your son Rocky's long-lost twin sister._

_Sincerely yours,  
Regina Raccoon_

"Fifi had a sister," muttered Alex II. "And now Rocky has one, too. That was really amazing, Bert...uh, Bert? Is there something wrong?"

Tears started forming in Bert's eyes, as he began to sigh. He answered, "Nothing...I'll explain later. In the meantime, we'd better get back to Evergreen."

By the time the TFS returned to Evergreen, Rocky was already released from the hospital. Lisa asked, "So, did the doctors figure out the cause of your headaches?"

"They were still baffled," replied Rocky with a shrug. "They did tests on me, asked me questions, examined my brain...and they still found nothing. It was as if some kind of invisible force was trying to tell me something...like some sort of prophecy. But all I know is that I'm safe, you're safe, and everybody's safe-we won't have to worry about any nightmares any more."

"And a good thing, too," said Bert. "Because we finally beat Zordak, with the help of your twin sister."

Rocky stared at him in shock. "I...I had a sister."

"Yes. She died while she was still in the womb with you. It was her that was trying to warn you of very bad things to come-since you're the last surviving twin, she used you as a tool to let us know that danger is around the corner."

"Gee...I didn't know that."

Just then, Sidney, Tanya, Justin, and Amberley ran in. Bert said, "Hey, where have you guys been? You missed out on the battle!"

"Sorry, Dad," replied Sidney. "Justin and I were taking our girls out on a date. And, sure enough, I'm pleased to announce that Tanya and I are engaged."

"So are we," added Justin, holding Amberley's hand.

The TFS looked at each other and smiled. Bert chuckled and said, "I just love happy endings, don't you think so?"

Rocky nodded. But to him, it won't be a true happy ending until Deborah is permanently freed of her nightmarish memories. He said, "Dad...I have something to tell you. It's about Delilah."

"Really?" asked Bert. "What about her?"

"I've read her diary. She's one of the patients at the old Miller Asylum. She didn't have a very happy childhood-her father was very abusive towards her; one day when Delilah was at school he killed her mother. Then, when she grew up, she fell in love with a human/weasel hybrid named Lawrence Armington..."

"The one that was to become Psycho Armington, right?"

"Right, and they had a son together. Shortly after a botched operation on his brain, he suddenly went crazy and abused Delilah before abandoning her; she ended up being so traumatized that she killed her son in a fit of rage and sorrow. That's what led her to become a patient at the asylum. A month after her last entry in the journal, she and the other patients were transferred to a maximum-security prison; when a riot broke out in there, she mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind her diary. She wandered around aimlessly, as days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years."

"And that's when we found her," said Bert Jr.

"I think I know the best way to help her get rid of her fears. If I took her diary and threw it into the fire..."

Suddenly, they heard some evil laughing echoing through the air. The voice said, "So you fools think you've seen the last of me? Well, think again!"

"Freddy Cougar," said Rocky sternly. "If you lay your hands on Delilah, you're dead meat!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her...I'M GOING TO EAT HER!"

That's when Rocky realized something. The giant creature with many eyes, stalking Delilah in her dreams...that monster was Freddy himself! And just like that, they heard some loud frantic screaming coming from Rocky's bedroom. Alex II said, "Come on, team. It sounds like Freddy's not giving up just yet!"


	14. Chapter 13: Leaving The Past Behind

Chapter 13: Leaving The Past Behind

At that moment, Lulu woke up to see Striker. She smiled and hugged him, saying, "Thanks for rescuing me, love. I've been under Zordak spell far too long enough...and now you've freed me...so kiss me."

Then Striker and Lulu kissed for a minute, then they stopped. Striker said, "Right now, we need to help your sister, my brother and our family stop Freddy Cougar from hurting Delilah."

"Right."

In Rocky's bedroom, James started up the Dreamscape 3000 again, and they transported themselves into Delilah's nightmare. Once there, they saw that Freddy Cougar had her tied up; he had already raped her, so now he was killing her son over and over and over again. He laughed and said, "Is this fun or what?"

"It's not fun, you creep," shouted Bert. "Now let her go!"

"Oh, no? Then it's about time I've shown you who I truly am." Then Freddy took his mask off, and revealed himself to be Psycho Armington. The TFS were completely blown away. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Not you again!" said Alex II. "How did you keep surviving all this time?"

"First off, let me tell you this. Alex II, remember when you selected me and six of the others to become the Toon Strike Force?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Who you signed to do our operations?"

Alex II started thinking back for a moment, before it dawned on him. Now he knew how Psycho and his crew became insane. "I know...a doctor we hired named Dr. Warpnick, and he is Robotnick's cousin."

"WHAT?" the toons shouted.

"He was the one who can turn anyone into a half-toon, half-human, and supernatural fighting force. But we just found out he also messes with their brains, turning them into bloodthirsty maniacs. We were going to arrest him, but the lab had blown up and he escaped; they came out, looking different, even acting different...crazy and insane. So we had to contain them, since they were wrecking Toon Town."

"So that's what happened between Delilah's past and the LFA," said Rocky.

Bert added, "Alex II, do you realize that by hiring a mad scientist you've betrayed not only your colleagues, but also the whole empire? You've created six of the worst criminals because of that action!"

Psycho nodded. "You are right. Dr. Warpnick also told me that this world needs chaos and order. So since you all became order, I became chaos and I am also the Dark Knight Joker." Then he turned to see Deborah, who was staring angrily at him. He continued, "Oh, why so serious, Delilah? Let me put a smile on your face." He grinned, holding up a razor blade.

Rocky ran towards Psycho and punched him hard, as he landed on the ground. Psycho got back up, wiping the blood off his face. He said, "Forget the wench; I'll put that smile on _your _face instead!"

"You're not going to hurt Delilah any more, Psycho," said Rocky.

"Ha! Says you. But you know Dr. Warpnick is still alive-you don't know where he is, and if I would tell you I wouldn't know."

Rocky turned to the others and said, "Stand back, guys. I'll deal with this freak of nature."

"Technically I'm not alone, Rocky. Since you've mentioned that my team just died, I have the power to make any nightmare come true. Come on out, guys, and let's play with TFS! HA-HA-HA!"

Dexter Armington and Scarlet Armington came out with Tron laser swords, Max Armington came out with two Tron throwing discs, and Rochester Armington came out with a throwing disc. Then Sin was on top of the stairs. He laughed evilly, as he flipped to the ground, saying, "IT'S TIME TO COME OUT AND PLAY!"

Psycho continued, "This is a Tron battle. If you guys win, Danielle will go free. But if we win, she's mine! And I will possess her as well. I know your sister was watching, so I added an Anti-Angel shield so she can't come into Delilah's dreams or into your head, Rocky. Now that I'm through explaining things...LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The battle started the moment the discs were thrown. Unfortunately for the TFS, the six Armingtons were much stronger than they remembered them to be, and they soon lost the game. Psycho laughed and declared, "I win...I win...I WIIIIIIIINNNN! And now, to claim the prize myself..." He turned to Delilah and said, "You are mine, my sweet, and you will be my slave forever."

"I won't be yours, Lawrence," retorted Delilah. "Not even if you're the last toon on earth!"

"Humph, still calling me by my old name, huh? The name's Psycho, and don't you ever forget it! You're going to be under my control, whether you like it or not!"

"We've been in a relationship for a while-all that changed the moment your personality evolved. You're nothing but a monster...a ruthless, heartless, uncaring, cruel, and savage monster! You're the giant creature in the desert who's been haunting my dreams all these years..."

"Bingo! I'm surprised you've discovered my other form. Once I get you in my power, it'll be the last thing you'll remember."

"I'm not afraid of you! The TFS may never have been successful at defeating you, but I will! And I know just exactly how to do it..." She immediately freed herself from the ropes and broke through the Anti-Angel Shield. Psycho muttered, "What...this is impossible!"

"Rocky _did _promise me he'd help me banish my fears," she continued, taking out her diary. "While I was a patient at the asylum, I wrote in this diary, chronicling the bizarre nightmares and bad memories I had experienced. He told me...the only way to get rid of my nightmares...is to get rid of the diary." She tore out an empty page from her diary, drew a picture of Psycho and his team on it, and stuffed it back into the diary. "I'm going to make a wish...a wish for you and your friends."

"What kind of wish?" asked Psycho.

"A wish that I hope will make this world a much better place. I'm going to telepathically go back in time and prevent Psycho Weasel's dad and your mom from meeting each other; the same with your teammates. And since your parents never meet, you won't exist-nobody will remember you, and neither will I."

With that, she began tearing up the top part of the diary. All at once, Psycho started to feel himself get weaker. He demanded, "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"What's the matter? Afraid of disappearing into thin air? It won't be so bad...unless you like getting TORN INTO PIECES!"

She proceeded to tear the diary farther apart, as she watched Psycho and his crew writhe in agony and slowly fade away. Psycho roared, "For the last time, Delilah Rose, I order you to stop!"

"I told you, I won't stop until I've got my life back! And with this in mind..." She finished tearing up the diary into bits and pieces, and threw them into the fire. "...we are THROUGH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Psycho, as he began to fade away completely. Dexter, Scarlet, Max, Rochester, and Sin screamed in agony and faded away as well. Delilah looked around and smiled, having finally stood up for herself for the first time in years. Then, she fainted.

She woke up to find herself back in the bedroom, surrounded by the TFS, and Jack and Anya Armington of the R.U.S.S. The first thing she saw was Rocky, who smiled and said, "She's waking up...Dad, guys, she's waking up!"

"Where am I?" she murmurred. "Is he...dead yet?"

Alex II nodded and replied, "Yes, he is. We checked the criminal and medical records and saw that neither Psycho or Lawrence Armington existed. Then we checked the records of his crew and discovered that they also never existed. They've been wiped off of history...and it was all thanks to you."

"Do you mean to tell me...that I did everything...by myself...and on my own? What about Dr. Warpnick? I heard he's still alive..."

"And in police custody," said Anya. "My husband and I caught him trying to create cyborg polar bears in Antarctica. He'll be doing time in the Intergalactic Prison for the next 3,000 years-I doubt any of us will ever see him again. By the way, we've stumbled upon a recent discovery, one that might be of interest to you, Miss Rose."

"What is it?"

"You may recall that Dr. Miller and his staff had left the Miller Asylum years ago, and never returned. It turned out that they were held prisoner by Dr. Warpnick; luckily for us they all didn't fall victim to his twisted experiments. We've brought them back to the asylum safely, where you can still see them on a daily basis."

Delilah looked at Rocky, before she looked at them. Rocky asked, "Can you guys leave us for a minute? Delilah and I need to talk."

Bert nodded, before he and his team left the room. As soon as the door closed, Rocky turned to her and continued, "I'm very proud of you for the way you decided to handle Psycho all by yourself. I just wanted to say thank you for saving our lives."

"No," replied Delilah. "I wanted to thank _you_, for inspiring me to leave the past behind. Yes, I've finally erased Psycho out of the picture for good...but that means my son doesn't exist either. My poor sweet Jude..."

"It's okay. The way I understand it, he doesn't deserve to be the father of your child. But somebody else will."

"Who?"

Rocky smiled, took her paw, and held it in his paws. He answered, "Me."

Delilah smiled back. "If you're proposing marriage, I'll accept it. I'm certain you'll make a great father."

They were about to kiss each other when there was a knock on the door. Bert said, "Rocky, Delilah, you sure you two don't want to come to the double wedding? It's gonna start in about a couple of hours, so hurry up!"

"We'll be out in a minute, Dad!" Rocky called out. He turned back to her and continued, "Sorry, but we may have to talk about this later. My brother's getting married, and so is Justin. We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"

Delilah laughed, as she and Rocky got dressed and prepared themselves for the double wedding.

Meanwhile, at the First Amalgamated Church, Moselle and Polly were outside with Bert Jr. and Charles. Moselle said, "Well, now that the worst is over and everything's completely back to normal, I think it's time Polly and I had told you the good news."

"You two seem to be very happy about something," replied Bert Jr.. "What's the occasion?"

Both Moselle and Polly beamed at each other with excitement. Moselle said, "On three, Polly?"

Polly nodded. "On three. One, two, three..."

"We're pregnant!" they said in unison.

Charles and Bert Jr. stared at the two girls, both of them completely speechless. Moselle continued, "I know it's sort of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, and I could've told you before the whole mess started. Do you remember that night in the ski resort, several weeks ago, where we...well, you know. Other than that, it must've been that we both got pregnant on the same night and at the same time."

"Of course, I remember," answered Charles, hugging her. "And I'm so happy to hear it!"

Bert Jr. hugged Polly as well. He said, "Thanks for telling us, Moselle. Now I'm excited that I'm going to be the father of your nephew or niece!"

"Neat," said Moselle with a grin. "And I'm going to be the mother of _your _nephew or niece!"

They all chuckled lightheartedly. When Moselle, Polly, and Bert Jr. left, Kisa came up to Charles. She asked, "Uncle Charles, what were you, Auntie Moselle, Aunt Polly, and Uncle Bert Jr. laughing for?"

"Something new and exciting," replied Charles. "Isn't it wonderful? This year you'll have two new cousins in your family."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh, by the way, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Uncle Charles. You're the best!"

Charles smiled. Just then, Kissyfur and Beehonie showed up. Kissyfur said, "Charles, it's almost time for the double wedding. We gotta get to our seats before it starts." The human/cat/dragon hybrid nodded, before following the two bears to their designated seats in the aisle.


	15. Chapter 14: Six Hearts, One Love

Chapter 14: Six Hearts, One Love

As soon as the Wedding March began to play, Tanya, Amberley, and Delilah walked down the aisle towards their respective grooms; the moment the couples started holding hands, Father El-Gamal signaled for the guests to sit down. He cleared his throat and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the love of Rocky Raccoon, Delilah Rose, Justin Roberts, Amberley, Sidney Raccoon, and Tanya Mouskewitz, in holy matrimony, and to share in the support of the union of the four families into one. Now, if there is anyone who has cause why these couples should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said a word, so the ceremony went on. Father El-Gamal continued, "Rocky, Justin, and Sidney, do you take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love them, comfort them, honor and keep them in sickness and in health, and be good to them for all time?"

"We do," replied the three.

"And Delilah, Amberley, and Tanya, do you take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love them, comfort them, honor and keep them in sickness and in health, and be good to them for all time?"

The girls answered, "We do."

"Then by the power vested in me, in the authority of the First Amalgamated Church, I now pronounce you all husbands and wives. May the gods of all religions and the spirits of your ancestors bless you through all your days." He intoned in a mixture of Latin and Hebrew, before continuing, "And now you may smash the glass cups and kiss your brides."

Rocky, Justin, and Sidney smashed the glass cups with their feet, one at a time, before sharing a lusty kiss with their mates as the guests cheered. At the reception, Rocky came up to Delilah, handing her two small packages. He said, "Don't tell anybody this...but I have some special wedding presents for you that I hope you'll enjoy."

Delilah smiled as she began opening the first present, and gasped when she found out it was a brand-new diary. She muttered, "Another diary..."

"A new one, yes," replied Rocky, nodding. "Your old one was destroyed, along with your old memories. With this journal you can record new memories, especially about our wedding day."

"Thank you, Rocky. But what's in the other present?"

"A pregnancy journal...just in case you do get pregnant again."

Delilah blushed. "Oh...thanks. I'll be sure to treasure those forever."

Meanwhile, Alex II was thinking about what he had learned about Psycho's origins, figuring who did set up the LFA like that and why. Then he remembered that one female was in the Galactic Alliance Politcis, named Mildred Pearl "Mertle" Edmonds-she was a member of that alliance, also joint with the LFA. Using his iPad, he read her records, and discovered that she was the one who signed the doctors and not him; he recalled he was taking Fifi on a date 1,000 years ago, when Mildred disappeared at that same time. It turned out that Mildred was behind the Toon Strike Force Project as well, and he should know it and now he was trying to figure out where she was.

Later that night after the reception was over, Delilah was in the hotel room that was reserved for her and Rocky on their wedding night. With a pencil in her paw, she wrote the very first entry in her new diary.

_December 16, 3047_

_It's been a long time since I've written in a diary. My old diary is gone...so are my memories and bad dreams...now I stand upon the threshold of a new beginning and a new life for me. I'm happy to say that I'm finally married to the one person who made all this possible-Rocky Raccoon._

_After all that has happened to me in the past, he was responsible for teaching me how to start over. And look what it has done-I'm no longer afraid of the darkness, of loneliness, and of death. Most importantly of all, I'm no longer afraid of bugs, which pretty much makes the recollection of seeing my mother overrun by cockroaches seem so...distant._

_I had done a really good thing by erasing Psycho and his teammates from history, but in the process I had also given up my son. Fortunately, though, it gave me a second chance to be a mother-Rocky will be the one to father my son. And I will name him...Jude. Jude Raccoon...a beautiful name indeed._

She looked up to see Rocky, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He was wearing his favorite purple robe with burgundy trim and sleeves, which he started taking off. With a sexy smile on his face, he whispered, "So, Delilah...are you ready for me to make your dreams come true?"

Delilah looked him over, admiring his nakedness. She smiled and beckoned him to come over to the bed. As soon as he got under the covers beside her, she quickly finished the entry.

_But for now, we'll enjoy the first days of our married life while it lasts. It's going to be so good..._

With that, she closed the diary, put it on the nightstand, and turned off the lamp.

At a secret base in space, about 1,000 miles from Earth, a cloaked person was watching the news in the throne room. With her were Dr. Hamsterviel (who had turned back to the evil side), Leroy, Gigi, Clink, Precious, and Evil (627). She asked, "Are the pieces in place?"

"Yes," replied Dr. Hamsterviel. "Neither Bert nor the TFS don't knew that you were the one who signed Dr. Warpnick to mess with the six Armingtons' brains."

"Indeed, because payback is complete. Now it's time to play a game of chess with the TFS, and you all can call me the Chestmaster. I won't reveal my true name yet, but you will know my voice and you already know my name."

She pressed a button and her 3D chessboard materialized. It was the cereal mascots Chip the Wolf, Trix the Rabbit, Tony the Tiger, Toucan Sam, Buzz Bee, Sugar Bear, Snap, Crackle, and Pop as Knights. There were the experiments as pawns, and Stitch and Angel as the king and queen. The figure continued, "There, my pieces are complete. And now to send the pawn 601 aka Kixx out first. Precious, go out there, find experiment 601 Kixx, and control him to attack Evergreen City and the TFS!"

"Yes, my mistress," replied Precious, then he teleported.

"Don't wait too long, Alex II. The game's already just getting started..."

THE END!


End file.
